The prior art describes methods for processing previously recorded image data obtained from a plurality of users.
For example, the prior art describes a method for clustering images includes acquiring initial image data including a scene of interest. A 3D model is constructed of the scene of interest based on the acquired initial image data. Additional image data including the scene of interest is acquired. The additional image data is fitted to the 3D model. A line-of-sight of the additional image data is estimated based on the fitting to the 3D model. The additional image data is clustered according to the estimated line-of-3D model may be constructed from the initial image data using structure from motion (SfM) processing. The initial image data may include a plurality of still or video images of the scene of interest. The plurality of still or video images may be acquired by a plurality of different users. The additional image data may include a plurality of still or video images of the scene of interest. The plurality of still or video images may be acquired by a plurality of different users. The additional image data may be fit to the 3D model using structure for motion (SfM) processing. The estimating of the line-of-sight of the additional image data may be based on the fitting to the 3D model is performed by the SfM processing. Clustering the additional image data according to the estimated line-of-sight may include establishing a visual metric for content similarity, rating discrete images of the additional image data according to the established metric, and grouping the discrete images according to closeness of the ratings.
While various attempts to obtain and use crowdsourced image data have been made, proposals such as that described have involved previously recorded image data and scenes of interest occurring at time prior to the current time.